Red
by tistarkoluv
Summary: Housing discrimination, not allowed to adopt or marry, hospital visits, and more are issues that Gay people face around the world everyday. Why? Simply because laws allow hate. The story red is about four couples Cody Rhodes/Ted DiBiase, John Cena/Randy Orton, Chris Jericho/CM Punk, & The Miz/Wade Barrett as they go through life in Texas fighting for rights. #stophate Warning Slash


**Author Note**: This is the story about the lives of four couples struggling through life because they are simply Gay. Because they love someone who is not of the opposite sex they struggle through life being discriminated against. Imagine a life where you can't adopt, get married, you could fired, be refused to see your loved one in a hospital, and the list continues all because you are born Gay.

Join me as I bring a spotlight to this issue, because change needs to happen not just in America but around the world. Trust me when I say, there will be plenty of slashy moments for you to enjoy as these four couples show you what it's like to be Gay.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ted DiBiase smirked, opening his eyes seeing his boyfriend Cody Rhodes looking around Ted's darkened room only lit by the moonlight coming through his bedroom blinds. Ted sat up in his bed, feeling a cool breeze hit his dark skin as his bare skin came above the blankets. "You don't have to leave yet do you? How about you stay for another hour?"

"Do you realize what time it is Romeo?" Cody questioned seeing the smile come across Ted's face when he said his Ted's nickname. Ted simply shrugged his shoulders at the question he was asked as he laid back in his queen sized bed, patting the covers for Cody to join him. "It's almost six thirty; just think your parents will be up soon. I really should go before my parents realize I'm not at home."

"Ten more minutes?" Ted pouted his lips holding up his arms trying to convince Cody to stay, but the teen kept shaking his head. "Come on man, you know you want to stay with me. I will be utterly heartbroken if you leave me right now. Is that what you want?"

"You make it so tempting," Cody smirked reaching in the pile of clothes in the floor as he pulled on his blue jeans before putting his shirt over his body. "Would you rather have me break your heart or have our parents break us both in half?"

"Just burst my bubble why don't you," Ted sighed watching Cody finish putting on his shoes and socks. "I guess I will have to wait to see you at school then won't I?"

"How will my oh so Romeo survive?" Cody teased leaning down giving his boyfriend a soft kiss on the lips before tapping him on the chest as he moved toward the window across from Ted's bed. Cody opened up the window as he looked back at Ted before climbing up on the ledge. "What would I do if your room was on the second floor?"

"You could learn to fly?" Ted smirked as he watched Cody slide through the window. "It would be quite amusing seeing you get trying to get up and down every night."

"You would just watch me wouldn't you?" Cody smiled sticking his head back through the window seeing Ted sit up in the bad to look at him better. "I guess when I sleep in your comfy bed you will love sleeping on the hard floor huh?"

"In my own bedroom? Keep dreaming!" Ted said back as Cody closed the window leaving Ted all alone. Ted grabbed his extra pillow as he turned to the side, holding it in his arms just as Cody was there most of the night. He and Cody were both in their junior year of high school in the town of Jackson, Texas. The town had a population of more than twenty five thousand, most of which wouldn't approve of the relationship he had with Cody. "The haters always hate."

Ted had known he was Gay since a very young age, but hadn't acted on it until he met Cody during the freshman year. Ever since they hang out whenever they can, including long nights of Cody sneaking into his bedroom. They had to keep it that way because of the fear of what their families would think. Ted's father was a well known preacher, and Cody's father spoke all the time of 'killing all those fags' anytime he heard someone bring up the word Gay.

"This is girl is on fire!" Ted sang along with the music that came bursting out of his phone as he knew the music belonged to Cody's text messages. He held his phone up as he began to read aloud. "Just wanted to say I miss my Romeo already! Try to get to school early so we can hang out before class. XOXO can't wait to see you babe!"

Ted couldn't help but to smile at his text, he had fallen in love with the teen and he couldn't help but to feel gushy when he got texts like that. He typed out his response before closing his eyes as he kept the tight grip around the pillow. He could still smell the cologne that Cody always wore. He thought back about the night they just shared with each other. They talked, they cuddled, they had sex, and it was just the most perfect night that they could imagine.

"Ted honey are you up?" the words broke Ted's thoughts instantly hearing his mom knocking on the door as he lifted his head dreading she was already awake. "I thought I heard a noise and I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine," Ted sighed throwing his legs across the bed as he put on his shorts before opening the door. The light instantly blinded the teen as he rubbed at his eyes seeing his mom standing before him in her nightly robe. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said reaching out to rub her hand across Ted's face seeing the smile come across his face. "Is there anything you want to tell me Teddy?"

Teddy had been the name Ted's mom had called him since he was young, and he knew she used it now to try to get him to tell her anything she thought was wrong. He thought back to the night he and Cody had as a blush came across his cheeks as he wondered if his mom might have possibly heard.

"Everything is perfect mom," Ted said through a fake smile, even though everything was perfect to him he knew his parents wouldn't be accepting if they found out Cody had spent the night. "Is everything alright with you?"

"Everything is fine with me," his mom simply smiled as she peered into Ted's eyes trying to read him for clues. "I'm going to go make breakfast for everyone, you want to help me?"

"Sure mom I'll meet you down in a few," with that Ted closed his door making his room darken once again. He moved over to his window looking out seeing the sun starting to rise on the fall morning. The leaves were just starting to change, and it made everything look so perfect and peaceful. He wished he could tell his parents about Cody and that everything would be perfect and peaceful, but sadly this is not how the world always worked when it comes to love. Especially in the heart of Texas.

Starting out I just wanted to make a short chapter to introduce you to couple Ted/Cody. Also in this story I will have John Cena/Randy Orton, CM Punk/Chris Jericho, and The Miz/Wade Barrett. If you like the idea of this story please comment! I want to get support for this cause as it's an everyday cause for so many people!


End file.
